


Phone Call

by mayps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayps/pseuds/mayps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um mês sem seu namorado e Tao se sentia sexualmente frustrado, até receber uma ligação muito interessante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!

 

Já fazia mais de um mês. Um mês em que Tao sentia-se sexualmente frustrado. Como todo jovem adulto, com 20 anos de idade o moreno estava com os hormônios à flor da pele, e em nada ajudava o fato de seu namorado ter viajado, indo visitar a família durante as férias de verão.

Zitao andava de um lado para o outro naquele cômodo, deitava-se na cama grande demais para apenas uma pessoa, revirava todos os lençóis e não conseguia dormir. Dormia com apenas um blusão de Yifan, sentindo seu cheiro na peça de roupa, no travesseiro, em todo lugar naquele quarto. Sua mente pregava-lhe peças quando fechava os olhos, fazendo-o lembrar-se de suas noites mais quentes com o namorado, fazendo-o lembrar como se o próprio loiro estivesse ali. Podia sentir as grandes mãos do outro pescorrerem sua pele, arrepiando-o, apertando-o. _‘Nossa, eu estou realmente necessitado... Ah Kris, volte logo... ’_

Como se estivessem lendo seus pensamentos, o som de seu toque de celular pode ser ouvido e então esticou-se para pegá-lo do criado-mudo, colocando os fones, já conectados ao celular, em seu ouvido.

“Alô?”

_“Babe? Você estava dormindo?”_

“Kris?” Tao sorriu ao ouvir a voz tão conhecida. “Não... Eu... Na verdade, estava pensando em você. Quando volta?”

 _“Desculpe Tao... acho que só poderei ir para casa no final de semana.”_ O loiro respondeu estacionando o carro.

“Ah... Sinto muito a sua falta, estou quase subindo pelas paredes.”

Kris riu do outro lado da linha, uma ideia de repente se formando em sua cabeça. Sorriu de canto, já se preparando mentalmente para o que viria.

 _“Então... O que está vestindo?”_ O tom do loiro se modificou completamente, o som baixo, sexy de sua voz adentrou como música nos ouvidos de Zitao, entendendo completamente o que o outro queria fazer.

“Estou com um de seus blusões... Aquele que abotoa na frente... E boxer.”

Kris fez a imagem em sua mente, sorrindo de canto ao lembrar-se de qual blusa sua Tao sempre usava.

_“Aposto que você está mais sexy do que qualquer um vestindo isso, sua bunda deliciosa... Ah, tão bem torneada, tão sexy... Adoro aperta-la, morde-la, fode-la como se o mundo fosse acabar...”_

Zitao mordeu o lábio inferior, lembrando-se de cada toque do loiro em si. “Hmm, Yifan... Eu sinto tanta falta de quando você me toca, ah... Quando suas mãos percorrem meu corpo...” O moreno deslizou uma de suas mãos pelo corpo até seu membro semi-ereto, pegando-o com cuidado, começando a masturba-lo com movimentos para cima e para baixo lentamente, como o loiro adorava fazer.

Kris imaginava a cena perfeitamente. Tao deitado em sua cama, masturbando-se ao pensar nele. Sentia o sangue ser acumulado em seu baixo ventre e logo seu membro já tomava vida dentro de sua calça.

 _“Faça o que eu disser.”_ Kris falou autoritário, recebendo apenas um murmúrio como resposta. _“Quero que você grite gemidos com meu apelido. Duizhang. Imagine que estou aí com você, beijando seu pescoço, deixando marcas leves de mordidas em sua pele enquanto minhas mãos exploram cada pedaço de você... Minha boca descendo pelo seu corpo chegando aos seus mamilos e então eu os chupo lentamente-”._

Tao se tocava enquanto imaginava cada palavra. “Ah Kris... Pare de me provocar...” gemeu manhoso enquanto estimulava o próprio corpo.

Kris sorriu com o efeito que tinha sobre o outro. _“Ah, mas você gosta quando eu te provoco, gosta quando eu brinco com seu corpo, quando demoro a fazer o que você quer não é? Adora quando eu vou beijando seu corpo e indo até sua virilha, atiçando-o sem nem tocar em seu pau, não é Zitao?”_

Tao acariciava seu membro por cima da boxer, completamente excitado com as palavras do loiro. Sim, ele gostava de ser provocado, de ser levado à beira da loucura, implorando para que o outro o fodesse como bem quisesse.

“Ahh Duizhang...” Zitao gemia, agora com as mãos retirando rapidamente a boxer e jogando-a em qualquer lugar, para logo voltar a acariciar o membro teso que implorava por atenção. “Sim... Eu gosto...” Envolveu o membro com sua mão, logo começando a masturba-lo lentamente como Yifan sempre gostava de fazer.

Kris riu levemente, também acariciando o proprio membro por cima de sua roupa. _“Que bom que admite... Sei que gosta quando eu te provoco, quando uso minha língua em seu pau, lambendo a glande levemente, sem abocanha-lo, sentindo o gosto de seu pré-gozo em minha língua... Para logo beijar a sua glande e coloca-la em minha boca...”_ Kris fechou os olhos, também imaginando a cena enquanto retirava seu membro de dentro do confinamento do tecido e começava a masturba-lo enquanto narrava.

“Kris, ahn! Por que me provoca tanto? Me chupa direito!” Tao estava totalmente entregue.

Yifan não pode deixar de sorrir com a pressa do namorado, sempre fora assim.

 _“Você é um puto mesmo... Apressado... Mas você sabe como eu gosto, como eu faço, não tenho pressa. Ou será que agora deveria ter?”_ disse provocando o outro. “Você quer que eu meta tudo de uma vez em você? Quer que eu te foda com força-”.

“Duizhang... Quero você em mim...” Tao disse levando sua mão até sua entrada, lubrificando-a com o pré-gozo que escorria por seu membro, e enfiando um dedo ali, soltando um gemido e logo enfiando outro dedo e começando a fazer movimentos de tesoura.

“Ah, já está se divertindo huh? Se prepare bem Tao... Enfie bem fundo seus dedos... Sabe que eu consigo chegar até bem fundo em você, te deixando louco só em uma estocada...” Kris então ajeitou suas calças e saiu do carro.

Tao estava completamente imerso naquilo, enfiou um terceiro dedo e continuou a mastrubar-se com eles, tirando e colocando em seu ânus até que fossem bem fundo, tocando sua próstata repetidas vezes, fazendo-o gemer o nome do loiro, esquecendo-se de tudo ao redor e se concentrando em foder-se com os próprios dedos.

Kris pegou as chaves em seu bolso e abriu a porta do dormitório. Não havia ninguém ali e então rapidamente subiu para o segundo andar, encontrando a porta de seu quarto fechado e gemidos baixos podendo ser ouvidos. Sorriu de canto e abriu a porta lentamente, vendo quem tanto queria deitado na cama; os olhos fechados, as pernas abertas e os dedos entrando e saindo de si. A outra mão masturbava lentamente seu membro e de sua boca saía o nome de Kris em gemidos nada discretos. Fechou a porta lentamente e se aproximou da cama, sentando-se ao lado de Zitao.

O moreno estava concentrado no que fazia até sentir um peso ao seu lado na cama. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e encarou Kris que o olhava com intensidade e sustentava um sorriso sapeca nos lábios. Parou o que fazia, surpreso com o que via.

“M-Mas...Yifan você-”

Kris não deixou que o menor terminasse de falar e o atacou, colando seus lábios e usando suas mãos para desabotoar a camisa que o moreno vestia, jogando-a ao chão. Tao também não perdeu tempo e logo o loiro também estava completamente nu.

O mais novo sentou-se no colo do maior, passando suas pernas pela cintura do outro deixando que sua entrada roçasse na ereção alheia e começou a mexer o quadril, rebolando lentamente, ouvindo o loiro gemer baixo e logo começar a beijar seu pescoço, deixando marcas por onde passava.

Kris segurou Tao pela cintura e jogou-o na cama, beijando-o ferozmente, mordendo os lábios do moreno tão intensamente que pode sentir o gosto ferroso de sangue em sua língua, mas nenhum dos dois ligava.

Tao passava suas mãos pelo corpo do mais velho, chegando até sua bunda e apertando-a, fazendo com que Kris risse entre o beijo e logo se afastasse, olhando para Tao ao pegar seu membro e começar a masturba-lo, observando cada expressão do menor, o modo como ele mordia o lábio para evitar gemer muito alto, o modo com que seu rosto corado e lábios inchados eram tão atraentes e como constrastavam com o olhar intenso que ele passava.

Tao mal podia acreditar que Kris estava mesmo ali, mal conseguia raciocinar com as mãos de Kris em seu membro. E quando o loiro decidiu abusar de sua entrada com seus longos dedos, não conseguiu evitar que suas costas arqueassem e um gemido alto de dor e prazer saísse pelos seus lábios ao sentir sua próstata ser atingida tão rapidamente. Kris o deixava louco, ele sabia exatamente onde lhe tocar para controla-lo.

“Estava com saudades disso huh?” o loiro disse ao penetrá-lo fundo várias vezes, roçando seus dedos na próstata de Tao, nunca indo tão fundo.

“Yifan... Para...Hhmm... Com isso...”

“Ah, você quer que eu pare tudo?” disse provocante. “Ou quer que eu continue? Quer que eu preencha você?” e então retirou os dedos, deixando com que sua glande tocasse a entrada do menor, provocando-o ao ameçar penetrá-lo, mas sem o fazer.

“Ah Kris, me fode logo!” disse com pressa e raiva ao mesmo tempo. Odiava ser provocado. “Ou então quem vai ser fodido aqui é você!” disse com o olhar carregado de raiva.

Kris riu e sem avisar penetrou o outro com força e ouviu um gemido de dor escapar dos lábios de Zitao e uma lágrima escorrer pelos olhos dele. Kris aproximou-se do moreno e beijou-o intensamente, esperando que a dor do outro diminuísse, logo pegando o membro negligenciado de Zitao e masturbando-o, sentindo-o gemer em aprovação entre beijos e passar o braço pelo seu pescoço, aprofundando o ósculo ainda mais.

Logo Yifan pode começar a se mover. Zitao rebolava levemente enquanto o loiro o estocava lentamente, sempre acertando aquele ponto tão prazeroso dentro do corpo do outro. Tao então já impaciente empurrou o maior e ficou por cima deste, cavalgava-o rapidamente, forçando-o a abusar de sua próstata e ondas de prazer passarem pelo seu corpo a cada estocada que sentia.

O mais velho segurava no quadril de Tao, acariciando suas nádegas e apertando-as com gosto sempre que podia, tentando frear os movimentos tão ávidos do moreno, mas mal conseguia fazê-lo, pois seu corpo já ansiava por ir mais rápido, mais forte, querendo atingir o orgasmo o quanto antes, afinal já se segurara por muito tempo. Movimentava o quadril no ritmo de Zitao que logo chegaria ao ápice.

Os dois sincronizaram-se e quanto mais forte Kris o estocava mais Zitao sentia que logo liberaria seu líquido ali entre os dois, e não demorou muito para que isto acontecesse. O moreno subiu e desceu no membro de Yifan uma última vez, sentindo as paredes de sua entrada se contraírem antes que seu sêmen fosse liberado. Abraçou Yifan enquanto o loiro ainda o estocava, agora em busca do próprio prazer. Em alguns segundos o loiro gozou dentro do maior e se retirou do corpo do outro.

Zitao, ainda abraçado à Yifan, sentia o líquido escorrer de sua entrada, sujando a cama. Os dois homens estavam ofegantes, tentando controlar a respiração antes de falarem qualquer coisa.

Kris afundou o rosto no pescoço de Zitao, sentindo seu cheiro doce tão característico e embriagante. “Gostou da surpresa?”

Zitao sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha do loiro antes de encará-lo. “Sim, foi muito prazerosa.” Os dois riram e bejaram-se suavemente. “Senti sua falta. Esta cama é muito grande para apenas uma pessoa. Só não pedi para dormir com Sehun porque Luhan e Kai estavam com ele.” O moreno fez bico e Kris riu novamente.

“Não se preocupe, agora estou de volta. Também senti muito a sua falta, até mesmo das suas brincadeiras infantis.” Deu um selo no mais novo.

O moreno sorriu e levantou-se da cama, indo até o closet e pegando roupas limpas. Lançou um olhar para o loiro e então caminhou até o banheiro, fazendo questão de lançar um olhar safado para o outro antes de sumir dentro do cômodo. Yifan mordeu o lábio e apenas observou o moreno adentrar no banheiro, pensativo, se perguntando como fora demorar tanto para voltar para casa.

“Você não vem?” ouviu o moreno perguntar, com a cabeça para fora da porta do banheiro. “Sabe que não gosto de tomar banho sozinho... Você precisa _esfregar minhas costas_... Lembra?” sorriu sapeca para o loiro. Deu uma piscadinha e a língua para ele antes de sumir novamente dentro do banheiro.

“Ah Tao... Você ainda vai acabar comigo se continuar assim.” Murmurou para si mesmo antes de levantar e ir rapidamente até o banheiro, trancando a porta.

Ainda tinham muito o que fazer para matar a saudade.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, gostaram? xD


End file.
